Swift (Earth-68)
This is the version of Swift that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. She appears in the Samurai Tales movie series, the movie Argit 10 and Jane Smith 10. She always appears with Proctor Servantis. Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) Servantis and Swift escape the Null Void after the death of Ben 10,000, the Earth conquered by the Appoplexian Glacia. For 10 years, they build an army to fight her. They use their hybrid creating technology to create an army of hybrids, including Servantis' second in command Bolt. Once Samurai joins them, and they meet up with Glacia, Servantis reveals his plan to take over the world with his army, able to control all his hybrids. His mind control grip is broken by Root. She then helps Servantis escape. Servantis and Swift hide out in Mt. Rushmore after his defeat to Root. They access the body of Maltruant, using it to create a trans-dimensional portal. When Looney John comes through, he stops them and revives Maltruant. Servantis and Swift team up with Samurai to stop Maltruant. However, Servantis really wants what Maltruant is summoning through the portal, which attacks Servantis and defeats him. They escapes afterwards. Appearances * Little Red Headed Girl * The Looney Bell Tolls for Thee * Lost Family (death) Dimension 216 (Argit 10) Swift appears as a lawyer, taking Argit to trial. She makes many attempts to break Argit's reputation, even having Servantis as a witness. Servantis rigged the voting to have Argit claimed guilty, and Argit initiates a Tetramand Trial of Combat. He wins, and afterwards, Servantis orders all the Rooters to attack. Argit manages to drive them all off. * Argit 10 Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) Swift meets Servantis after he realizes Jane remembers them, as he tells them to accelerate their plans. She and the Rooters will be major villains for the remainder of the series. Appearances * Night of the Living Nightmare (Jane Smith 10) * Plumbers' Helpers (Jane Smith 10) * The Rooters of All Evil Part 1 (Jane Smith 10) * The Rooters of All Evil Part 2 (Jane Smith 10) * Null and Void (Jane Smith 10) * Nor Iron Bars a Cage (Jane Smith 10) * Outbreak (Jane Smith 10) * Malefactor (Jane Smith 10) * Showdown (Jane Smith 10) * Breaking Point (vision) * Final Countdown (Jane Smith 10) * End of an Era (Jane Smith 10) * Grima (episode) (death) * My Name Is ... (death reversed) Dimension 30 In Dimension 30, Swift is blue instead of red. She takes on the role of the Looney Tunes' Roadrunner, constantly outsmarting the Wily E. Coyote of the dimension, which is Servantis. * It's a Looney World Part 1 Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Swift debuts with the other members of the Rooters to locate Kevin. They convince Kevin to rejoin the Rooters. Ryder 10: Wanderer * The Rooters of All Evil (Ryder 10) * The Coming Storm * Weapon XI (Ryder 10) Category:Characters Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Aerophibians Category:Flight Aliens Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Rooters Category:Dioga beta Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Earth-68 Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Ryder 10 Category:Females